pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2016 Style)
UltimateCartoonsFanatic2016's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Anger - Marc Anthony (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Vileplume (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Maractus (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Banette (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sunflora (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Roselia (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Charmeleon (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Weavile (Pokemon) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2016 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2016 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatci2016 Style) - Bellossom Quick Thinking *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2016 Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2016 Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2016 Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2016 Style) - Homer Simpson Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2016 Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2016 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Bellossom.png|Bellossom as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Disgust Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Homer Simpson 2006.png|Homer Simpson as Fear Blythe-baxter-littlest-pet-shop-2012-23.1.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Riley Andersen Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Bing Bong Category:UltimateCartoonsFanatic2016 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG